Naruto and the world of the chained
by reading of emotions
Summary: The door has been opened, and Naruto has fallen through what will he do when he finds the power of the chains. will he run away or will he let the blood flow. The only way to know is to follow him down the rabbit hole.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys again sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories life has been crazy but here is a new one I came up with tell me if you like it the more reviews I get the longer ill keep it going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other cartoons or anime that appear in this story**

_In ancient times a story was told a story of wonder and imagination a story of a land that was filled with things that ran around in dreams of children things like a striped cat that would appear and disappear with a smile or a Queen of red that hated the world and a mad man with a hat and a loveable rabbit that was always watching the time. But what most people don't think about is where there are dreams there are also nightmares. The story was told about a young girl falling down a hole and into adventure to find her way home but this is the reality of that story and the reality is that the nicest thing you could meet in this land was a madman that would stab you with a cane and a smile on his face or a cat that would appear then disappear leaving you with one less limb or you could have the worst of luck and run into a rabbit that would sooner take your head from your shoulders then let you pet it. This is the world you find when you fall down the rabbit hole._

It was night time as a seven year old Naruto was running through the village trying to get away from the mob that had formed when he was walking home from talking with the ramen store owner and his daughter. He didn't understand why so many people hated him but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get any of them to like him hell they seemed to hate him more when he tried being friends with them. So now here he was running through a park in the residential district of the village, as he was running past a patch of trees he dove into the bushes and hid behind a tree listening to the sounds of the villagers running through the park in the direction they thought he went.

As he was standing up he felt some cut pieces of wood on the tree cutting his hand in the process.

Looking down at where he cut himself on the tree he found what looked to be a carving of double doors with tree branches carved into them (the gate of truth from FMA except with branches instead of faces)

He saw his blood soak up into the tree and heard a creaking sound like a door opening that had been left closed for a long time but the strangest part is that it came from below him.

Looking down at the grassy ground a void appeared below him and before he could yell in surprise he was gone and the void closed.

_Scene change_

Deep in a forest where the trees were as tall as the Hokage monument we find a tall creature sitting on a tree limb high off the forest floor. Its eyes were blood red and it had big feet with silver fur covering it from its feet to the tips of the long floppy ears coming out of the top of its head it was wearing a purple sleeveless vest meant for special occasions and had a chain going from its vest to a vest pocket on its back was a large purple and black scythe that had a chain connecting its bottom to its right wrist.

Reaching up to the pocket it pulled out a golden pocket watch that had the other end of the small chain connected to it and clicked it open.

An evil smile appeared on its face showing longer than normal canines and said in a demonic voice **"It appears he is late, very late"** still smiling its evil smile it clicked the watch closed and put it back in the pocket before jumping forward at amazing speeds hoping to reach its destination before the others.

**This was just a preview if you guys are interested tell me and I'll continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while so I've decided to let you guys choose which story I should start back up first and second and so on all you need to do is go to my profile page and pick which two you want to be updated first thanks for your time and reviews. ****Reading of Emotions **


End file.
